


A win-win situation

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 18 - SthenolagniaLoki has liked training with his big brother ever since he was a mere boy; they always had so much fun the two of them. Now, years later, he realizes that there's a way to make their training sessions even more entertaining.





	A win-win situation

Loki usually avoids the training grounds; it's always so hot there, crowded and dirty. He much prefers to train with his mother; she's a more skilled fighter than any of the trainers, anyway.

He cannot, however, deny that Thor's suggestion that they train together in the evening, when it's dark and the training grounds are empty, was quite brilliant. They've been doing it for weeks now and Loki has to admit that it's proven to be rather fun.

He had always liked training with Thor, until his brother started spending more time with his friends, his main goal always being to impress everyone around him- which he very successfully did; _every damned time_.

So, Loki stopped joining him. Until now.

Today they decided to train with swords, and after hours of practicing - and giving one another tips on what each has missed or is doing wrong - it's finally time to put their skills to test.

They're already sweaty and Thor has dirt all over his clothes, somehow always managing to become a mess before they even actually get to the fighting part. He is, also, bare from the waist up, his sun-kissed skin shining with sweat, his tense muscles looking even thicker and bigger than usual. It's a rather distracting sight, if Loki's honest, but he's determined to stay focused. _Mostly._

By now, they both know each other's strengths and weaknesses quite well, so it's always thrilling to see who will prevail in the end. His brother might be physically much stronger than him but Loki's lithe body allows him to be faster, sneakier. So, all in all, it's a fair fight.

Now, Thor dodges his attack and curses when Loki easily avoids his once again, making Loki's lips twitch up in amusement.

"Perhaps you should surrender now, brother, save us both the trouble," Loki taunts, ducking out of the way when Thor swings his sword at him again.

"Surrender is not in my nature," Thor says, his expression turning smug, making Loki want to punch his self-assured grin off his handsome face. "Besides, I always win, little brother."

"Oh, we'll _see_ about that," Loki says, laughing when Thor's sword finds nothing but air, welcoming the half-hearted, almost fond, glare Thor shoots him.

"You're learning," Thor tells him, sounding almost proud; it's both annoying and endearing how Thor is never able to stop being his big brother, even when they fight. Loki is sure that Thor would never let someone else mock and tease him like that and he'd most likely not allow anyone to best him in a fight either, and yet when they train together, it's different. Thor always accepts his defeat with a smile, telling Loki how much he's improving, even ruffling his hair as if Loki is still a little boy.

It's annoying, but Loki welcomes it all the same.

Their fight lasts longer than usual as they both keep dancing around one another, attacking and dodging the other's hits, until one of Loki's blows causes Thor's sword to slip out of his hand, leaving him without a weapon.

Loki grins triumphantly, raising an eyebrow at Thor. "You were saying about surrender, brother-"

His words turn into a startled yelp when Thor all but throws himself at him, tackling him to the ground. Loki wraps his legs around his waist in instinct, trying to flip them around but to no avail; Thor has already trapped him beneath his bulk, easily grasping his wrists in one hand and pinning them down.

"Thor," Loki hisses and squirms in his hold, glaring at his brother even though he'd be lying if he said that having Thor holding him down so effortlessly isn't doing things to him.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asks sweetly, grinning at him, and brings his free hand to Loki's hip, gripping him firmly enough to prevent him from squirming.

Loki lets his eyes travel over Thor's body quickly, being as subtle as possible before his brother notices him. Thor's biceps are bulging and his broad chest is rising and falling with every heavy breath he takes, and Loki darts his tongue out to wet his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Do you yield, brother?" Thor asks and tightens his grip on him, probably thinking this will convince Loki to surrender when all it does is make Loki crave more.

"No!" Loki says defiantly, but his composure disappears seconds later when Thor slightly shifts, accidentally rubbing against his hardening cock.

Thor's eyes go wide in realization and a grin spreads on his face. "You _like_ this," he says and rocks his hips, humming when he feels the unmistakable bulge of Loki's erection.

"I- I have no idea what you are talking about, brother. Now if you'd be so kind as to let me g- _oh fuck_," Loki all but moans when Thor rolls his hips again, making Loki arch his back, asking for more.

"Oh, I didn't know that you liked it so much when I defeat you, little brother," Thor says teasingly and lets go of Loki's hip, guiding his hand inside Loki's leggings.

"_Thor!_ Wh- what are you doing?" Loki squeals, torn between telling Thor to stop and begging him to continue. "Someone could see us!"

"No one comes here this late, Loki. I'm sure I could mount you right here and it would be perfectly fine. Besides... if I held you down like this, you wouldn't really be able to refuse me, would you?"

Loki gasps, heat curling in his groin at the thought of Thor easily holding him down and fucking him right here on the dirt, taking exactly what he wants without even asking Loki- not that Loki would ever say no to that. Of course he wants this; he wants to feel helpless and safe at the same time under Thor's hands.

He bites his lip to stifle his whimper, all those delicious, filthy thoughts in combination with Thor's body rocking against his driving him crazy with lust.

Thor's eyes widen in shock, obviously not expecting this kind of reaction from him. "You'd let me?" He asks, gaze darkening. "You'd let me take you right here?"

Loki licks his lips, his eyes remaining locked with Thor's. "Well, brother... is it really a victory if I refuse to yield to you? Perhaps... Perhaps you should _make_ me."

The sound Thor lets out can only be described as a growl, his expression almost looking feral, and Loki's cock twitches excitedly at the sight.

"Do _not_ move," Thor commands, his voice rougher than usual, and Loki obeys, now feeling the weight of Thor's gaze on him instead of his body's.

Thor makes a quick job tugging down his own breeches before all but tearing Loki's leggings in half before Loki can protest, exposing him completely.

"Slick yourself," Thor says - the words clearly an _order_ \- and his hand returns to grip Loki's wrists, while his free one moves to his cock, stroking himself as Loki works a quick spell to slick and stretch his hole.

Loki nods once he's ready only seconds later and Thor doesn't waste any more time before lining himself up with his entrance, a concentrated frown forming on his face as he steadily slides in. Loki gasps and tightens his legs around Thor's waist, silently urging him to go faster, to start fucking him already.

"How come we haven't done this here before? Training would be so much more fun," Thor says, leaning in to mouth at his cheeks and jaw, trailing his jawline with kisses, making his way lower to his neck.

"Maybe because you're too slow and can't get a hint," Loki replies, half teasingly, half seriously; to be fair, he's been trying to show Thor that he _really_ likes this for weeks now.

"Hey, easy now. You're my prize, you can't talk to me like that," Thor tells him and Loki chuckles, his breathing growing heavier as Thor starts to rock his hips.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it, brother?" Loki asks tauntingly, knowing that Thor never backs down from a challenge.

"I'll claim you so good that you won't be able to form any words other than my name," he says and delivers a precise, hard thrust to emphasize his words. "How does that sound, my beautiful prize?"

"Promises promises..." Loki says, sounding almost indifferent. Thor growls from deep in his throat, clearly annoyed, and picks up his pace and Loki knows he has won; sometimes his brother is just so easy.

Thor builds up a faster, purposeful rhythm, driving his cock deep in Loki's ass, the fat length rubbing against all the right spots inside him. Loki's eyes roll back in his head when Thor hits his prostate, and he moans wantonly, happy that Thor is obviously planning to make good on his promise.

Now Thor lets go of his wrists for a second and brings both his hands on Loki's, lacing their fingers together, now more holding them than pinning them down. Loki likes it, either way.

He gasps as Thor sucks a bruise on his neck, and arches his body off the ground, pushing his chest up when his brother moves lower, taking a nipple into his mouth. Thor suckles greedily on it, his teeth grazing over it, and Loki whines desperately, quivering around Thor's cock as Thor teases the sensitive, little nub with his tongue.

His nails dig into the back of Thor's hands, and he squirms helplessly when Thor pulls away, only to sigh in relief when Thor moves to his other nipple.

"Don't stop," he pleads, letting out a gasping sound every time Thor bottoms out, whimpering as the head rubs against his prostate.

Unfortunately, Thor pulls back eventually, despite Loki's objections, propping himself up on his hands, his thrusts growing ruthless.

At least, like this Loki can look at his brother and he drinks in the sight of him, admiring how his golden skin is dump and glistening with sweat, how his thick muscles flex and relax with every movement.

He wonders how they look together like this, with Thor's large body completely covering his own smaller one, looking like he could easily crush him if he wanted. The thought of someone else seeing them like this reminds him just how exposed they are, how they would not be able to hide if anyone were to show up right now.

"What if someone comes?" He asks and Thor lets out a short, breathless laugh, obviously not worried even though it's quite possible.

"We'll just say I'm claiming my prize after my glorious victory," he says smugly, a grin spreading on his face.

Loki huffs, even though he rather likes the sound of it; _Thor's prize_. "I wouldn't really say _glorious_," he objects, even though the remark doesn't have the same effect it'd have if Loki weren't slightly panting.

"Perhaps you are right, brother. I fight well... but I _fuck_ better. This would be a much glorious sight," Thor says with such confidence that would be truly infuriating if Thor didn't somehow manage to make it sound so charming.

Loki is about to reply but all that comes out of his mouth is a surprised yelp as he's being manhandled up and onto Thor's lap, straddling his thighs, his brother's cock still wonderfully engulfed inside him. Loki barely has enough time to take a breath before Thor is gripping his waist and starts moving him up and down, easily maneuvering him as he wishes.

Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck and simply revels in the way his brother is having him bouncing on his lap like a doll. He becomes pliant in Thor's hold, not bothering to put any effort as Thor ruts into him; he has seen his brother fight and easily defeat men and monsters twice and thrice the size of Loki's; simply lifting his little brother's weight won't be a problem for him.

Thor pulls him almost completely off his cock and then slams him down, burying his cock inside him to the hilt before repeating the same motion over and over again, his movements growing urgent and sloppier as he gets closer to his climax.

Loki removes an arm from around Thor's neck and slips it between them to stroke himself, his neglected cock aching and leaking.

"Don't," Thor orders firmly and Loki looks at him confused, pausing what he was about to do even though he's not sure what Thor is asking him to _not_ do. "I want you to come just like this. Just on my cock."

"Thor-" Loki starts, wanting to protest but Thor quickly hushes him, leaning in to capture Loki's mouth in a messy kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip as he pulls away.

"You're my prize, little brother, so be good and do as you're told," Thor says, and Loki finds himself obeying without a second thought, bringing his hand back to Thor's neck. If he's honest he's already so close, his climax won't take much longer to come even he isn't touching himself.

Thor's pace doesn't falter for a second for the next couple of minutes, remaining wonderfully ruthless until his orgasm hits him and his movements become uncoordinated, fucking up into Loki and groaning in pleasure as he pumps his seed inside him. It's exactly this that sends Loki to the edge at last; the feeling of being filled and bred, of having his hole full of his brother's spent.

He spills between them, staining both their stomachs with cum, whimpering and clutching at Thor's shoulders for dear life as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

Thor wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his hair, sighing in contentment when they’re done, and Loki melts into him, fatigue now catching up with him.

"I don't think I can walk right now," he mumbles and Thor lets out a low chuckle, gently rubbing his palm over Loki's back.

"Oh but you’re my prize now, little brother, you needn’t worry about anything. I’ll just carry you in my arms and fly us to my chambers," Thor says in a nonchalant tone, as if the answer were obvious, and Loki can't help smiling, humming pleased.

Who would have thought that losing could be so fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Later, during dinner, Odin probably notices the bruise on Loki's wrist and is like "I'm glad to see that you're training so hard, son" and Loki replies "oh you have no idea just how _hard_, father!" while Thor chokes on his food and Frigga pretends to not know what's exactly happening 😅


End file.
